


Twice

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took it upon myself to determine why it's taking so long for Harry to tweet. Based on <a href="http://baeff.tumblr.com/post/97415798268/guys-chill-harrys-probably-helping-niall">this</a> tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

 

Harry was feeling many things: exasperated, anxious, and dangerously turned on.

He looked over at his phone on the night table beside his bed, his fingers twitching with the urge to snatch it up and do what he knew he needed to do. The day was half over. _He hadn’t tweeted yet_.

Niall’s face suddenly appeared in his line of sight. The Irishman’s cheeks were rosy, his eyes glazed with his own arousal. He was seated in Harry’s lap, wearing nothing but the new Eagles shirt Harry had given him as a birthday gift. He had picked it up at a vintage store in downtown LA to go with the one he already had. It was a bit big on him, if Harry was honest, but it was how Niall liked to wear his shirts as of late, if only to compensate for his skinny frame.

Niall was staring at him, so Harry made a noise in his throat.

“What was that?” Niall asked, tone teasing.

Harry grumbled.

“I can’t hear you!”

When Harry finally gave Niall his best dangerous glare, the blond reached up and tugged the head scarf out of his mouth where they had tied it as a makeshift gag. Harry licked his lips a few times, tongue unbearably dry. “Thank you.”

“What did you want to say?” Niall asked, wiggling himself back down Harry’s legs.

Harry breathed out slowly as Niall mouthed the outline of his cock through his briefs. He looked up at him with his blue eyes, and it was one of the most vulgar things Harry had ever seen. “I-” Harry clamped his mouth shut as Niall nuzzled between his legs, completely unashamed as always. “Could we just take a time-out?”

Niall paused. “We haven’t even started yet!”

“I know, I know,” Harry sighed. “I just haven’t tweeted you Happy Birthday yet!”

Niall glanced over at Harry’s abandoned phone, and then up at each of Harry’s wrists, tethered to the bed posts with more of his famous head scarves. Together with the gag, they had decided to try something a little _new_ for Niall’s birthday and Harry could hardly complain except for the fact that Niall was using it as an excuse to be a ridiculous little shit.

Sure enough, instead of an answer, Niall got back to work, grabbing Harry’s briefs and sliding them down his legs.

“Babe!” Harry whined, tugging on his restraints pathetically. He actually _really_ liked being tied up, surprisingly enough. When Niall had brought forth the request earlier that day, Harry had been a bit wary. However, it had made their foreplay _much_ more enjoyable.

Niall crawled up his body again, carelessly grabbing Harry’s cock in one hand and using his other to undo the home made wrist-restraints. As soon as Harry’s arms were free he made a mad grab for his phone, though before he could reach it, Niall gave his cock a firm squeeze.

“Oh, Jesus,” Harry choked, flopping down on the mattress as a shiver went up his spine. “ _Fuck_.”

Niall leaned in, breathing on his ear as he worked Harry’s painfully hard cock even more. “I’ll let you tweet all you want… Just as soon as you make me cum.” Harry nodded frantically, blindly reaching for his boyfriend’s body as his own betrayed him. “ _Twice_.”

 


End file.
